Where We Take This Road
by gleemylove
Summary: A lyric challenge for Small Town Girl 2014. What happens when Rachel goes to break up with Puck, but ends up comforting him. Based on Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson


**A/N: This is a lyrics challenge for Small Town Girl 2014. The song I was given was Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. The story has to be no more than 5 chapters and mainly be about Puckleberry. So, I do not own Glee or the song. This takes place in season one during Puck and Rachel's break-up.**

**Chapter One: All Our Memories**

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die  
I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

Rachel sat on the bleachers behind Puck, staring at him. She knew what she had to do, they weren't meant for each other truly. She loved Finn, he loved Quinn. They were just fill-ins. They both wanted someone they couldn't have, so they used each other. It made the pain go away a little, but not enough to fight for. Looking at him now, Rachel could see that her mind would always be haunted with images of him. They were happy, for that short week in time. He picked Glee, and her, over football, but in the end she knew he wasn't truly happy.

Puck knew she was right behind him, staring. He also knew why she was there. It wasn't to make plans for that night, no. It was to break his heart because she was still hung up on Finn. All he wanted was to be happy and forget about Quinn and the baby that was his, but he would never know. Rachel made him happy, made him feel like he was worth something. He will see her, and only remember this day. Not the one where she agreed to be his girlfriend, or when she cleaned slushy out of his hair. The day where yet another girl chose Finn over him.

"It never would have worked Noah, you know that right?" Rachel asked him gently.

He looked back at her and saw how she was staring ahead of him, at the field. "He'll never leave Quinn, _you_ know that, right?" He asked back, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

"Yes, I do. But, you love her too. It's not fair to either of us to be in this relationship. We never would have worked. Would you really have wanted a slushy in your face every day?" She raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

"No, Berry, you're right. I just don't know why he always gets the girl." Puck was very upset by this, and refused to meet Rachel's eyes.

"Noah," she sighed, "I didn't want this to happen, okay? I really do like you. I just like him more, and I know you like Quinn more than me. You can't tell me that if she ran up to you right now and asked you out that you would say no. You would say yes in a heartbeat." She gently told him what he already knew.

"I know, but, Rach, I didn't want this thing between us to end. Ya know? It's kind of made me feel better about myself, and the fact that you're ending it because of Finn hurts, a lot." He hated sounding so girly and wondered what the hell happened to him.

"Noah, we could have fought for this relationship until we died. We could have defended it to everyone, to ourselves, and we would know that we weren't meant to be together. That we were both in love with different people, and everyone else would know that as well. Who were we kidding? We were just emotional fillers." Rachel frowned as she said this. She really did like Puck; she just couldn't date him while thinking of Finn.

"I didn't want this to end. Why do you decide everything?"

"Noah, I didn't want this to end either. You made me happy, so happy. I can never thank you enough. You have made me less uptight and have let me by myself." She confessed and rubbed his back. "I hope we can still be friends?" She asked him hopefully.

He turned to look at her, "Face it Berry, we were never friends in the first place." He bit out venomously at her, and as he started to leave, she saw tears in his eyes.

"Wait, Noah." She called to him, standing up.

"What do you want Rachel? You've already stomped on my heart; do you want to kick me while I'm down?" Everything from this year was catching up to him and he didn't mean what he said next. "Why does he always win? He always gets _my_ girl. He gets everything. Why does he get _you, Quinn_ and _my_ baby too?"

"What? Noah, what are you talking about? Is Quinn's baby yours?" She asked and he nodded, crying. "Does Finn know?"

"No, she doesn't want to tell him. I wanted him to know. I figured it would be the right thing to do. We both messed up, he shouldn't be led into thinking that it's his kid. He's my best friend Rachel, and I slept with his girlfriend."

"Oh Noah," she said while rubbing his back and holding him, "is that why this has been so hard? Why you've been so mean to him in Glee?" She asked and he just nodded. She sat down on the bleachers and held him in her lap, letting him cry. She didn't want to hold him. She wanted to come here, break up with him, and go home. Now, she can't let him go.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know!**


End file.
